There is a great need to economically fasten or restrain elongated tubes or cables (hereinafter sometimes generically referred to as "tubes") to a patient's body or to a surgical drape. For example, restraints are needed which can fasten feeding tubes or other cables to a patient, fasten irrigation and drainage tubes to a patient or to the patient's bed, or fasten other tubes and/or cables to a surgical drape, thus keeping the tubes and/or cables in an organized fashion and out of the way of the surgical field.
Depending on the type of tube or cable it is sometimes desirable that the tube or cable be easily adjusted through the restraint. By "adjusted" or "adjustable," is meant that the tube or cable should be able to slip through the restraint in response to a desired force. This allows the tube or cable to be adjusted easily should an additional length of tube or cable be needed on either side of the restraint. In other situations the adjustment of the tube or cable should be restricted and the tube or cable not allowed to easily slip through the restraint.
It is also desirable that the tube or cable be easily removed or released from the restraint without need to cut the tube or cable. Preferably, the tube or cable should be easily removed or released from the restraint without the restraint being damaged. More preferably, the tube or cable restraint should be refastenable. By "refastenable," is meant that the tube or cable restraint should allow multiple securings and releasings of the tubes and/or cables. This is in contrast to those restraints which only function to secure a cable once (i.e., the release of the cable causes destruction of the securing means or the cable integrity). In addition, preferred tube or cable restraints should be easily used with only one hand. This would allow the user to grasp one or more tubes and cables in one hand and still operate the restraint with the other hand. Most preferably, the tube or cable restraint should be easily used when the user's hands are gloved.
Unfortunately, prior attempts to produce such a versatile tube and cable restraint have failed to achieve these requirements. The restraints are either too expensive, not adjustable, not refastenable, or lack ease of use and versatility. It would be desirable to produce a tube and cable restraint that is economical, refastenable, and versatile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,300 (Doan) discloses a fastener for medical tubes comprising a cloth strip provided with a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive for securing the strip in place and a "T" shaped adhesive end portion which is wrapped around a tube, folded and overlapped around the facing part of the strip, thereby holding the loop fast. Unfortunately, the fastener lacks ease of use due to the need to fold the adhesive coated wings of the "T" shaped end around the strip. It is believed that this folding operation would be very difficult to perform with one hand, especially when the hand is gloved. In addition, this fastener lacks refastenability. There is no convenient way to unfasten the folded, adhered "T" shaped end portion to allow multiple securings and releasings of the tubes and/or cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,250 (Thomas) discloses a tabbed anchoring tape comprising at least one anchoring tab portion with an adhesive coated strap for wrapped engagement with a tube. Notably, the strap comprises an adhesive coating along one side. Unfortunately, this anchoring tape is not readily refastenable and lacks ease of use and versatility. To engage the tubing the adhesive tape is wrapped completely around the tube (thus potentially contaminating the tube with adhesive residue) and the free end of the tape adhered to an inner portion of the tape. There is no convenient way to unfold the adhesive tape to allow multiple securings and releasings of the tubes and/or cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,665 (Scrivens) discloses a surgical drape which includes a retainer means for securing thin flexible elements such as suction tubing and electrical wires to the upper surface of the drape. The retainer means comprises a long loop of the drape material. The loop runs along the edge of the drape and along the entire length of the panel. In use, the tube or wire is threaded through the long loop. This retainer means lacks easy access. To remove a tube or wire from the loop the tube or wire must be pulled through the full length of the loop. In addition, tubes or wires with bulky ends cannot be easily threaded through this retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,393 (Johnson) discloses a tube holder comprising a flat base for application to the body and a material riveted or snapped to the base with a connection means. Several different connection means are disclosed including irreversible fasteners, adhesive tapes, or hook and loop structures.